Brothers and Sisters
by Rosefire8
Summary: The Heroes of Olympus were more than friends. They were family. They were the family that would do anything for each other. They were the family that had arguments and fights. They were the family that fought together, cried together, laughed together, lived together. They were the family that loved each other. This is a series of one-shots about the relationships of the crew.


**Hi! So this is a series of one-shots about the friendships and siblings in Heroes of Olympus. Each chapter is a one-shot about a pair of best friends/siblings. I am starting off with a short one-shot of Leo and Piper's beautiful friendship. I really hoped Rick Riordan would have put more emphasis on their friendship because I love it so much! Well, here's my take on Repair Boy and Beauty Queen's friendship. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you find canon is not mine.**

* * *

Leo's fist was curled around his hair, his bloodshot eyes scanning the horizon. It was two o'clock in the morning, and he should be fast asleep. He was standing on the deck of the Argo II as he listened to the whistling wind sweeping past him.

 _Your fault_ , the wind seemed to whisper. _It was all your fault, seventh wheel._

Nemesis's words echoed in his mind, alternating with the wind.

 _Your fault._

 _Seventh wheel._

 _Your fault._

 _Seventh wheel._

 _Your fault._

 _Seventh wheel._

The son of Hephaestus wanted to scream in frustration, to curse the words taunting him, to throw himself out of the massive ship. He buried his face in his hands, trying to hold in the tears. Exhaustion and fatigue crawled under his skin. He kept thinking about the price he paid for cracking open the fortune cookie. If only he had been clever enough, smart enough, strong enough, to solve it himself. Leo knew it was his fault that Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus.

Percy and Annabeth.

Tartarus.

Leo felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold run down his spine. His feet were tapping against the floorboard as usual, in time with his beating heart. "I could have saved you," he whispered to the wind. Percy and Annabeth were not the only ones he was talking to. His mother, his beautiful, intelligent mother- whom Leo could have saved. Who died because of him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

 _Sorry won't bring them back,_ the wind replied.

"I'm so so sorry," he choked, close to tears.

 _Sorry won't make them live_ , the wind responded.

"Leo."

He spun around to look at the person who spoke. An immediate warmth spread over him.

"Beauty Queen," he breathed. He was too exhausted to force his voice to be light and teasing.

Piper walked towards him, holding two cups in her hand. "Thought I might find you here."

She handed him a cup once she reached him. Leo took a sip and raised an eyebrow. "Pepsi? You do know it's two o'clock in the morning, right?" He looked down at his watch and widened his eyes. It was three o'clock. He lost track of time.

Leo thought he saw a flash of sadness cross Piper's face when she realised that he was so caught up in his thinking that he didn't know what time it was. It disappeared, but Leo knew better. Piper's father was a talented actor. It runs in the genes.

"What wrong can a little caffeine do?" Piper smirked. "Besides, we're teenagers. Drinking Pepsi at three o'clock am is completely understandable. Plus, it's not like it's alcohol." Her eyes twinkled. " _That_ would be worse."

Leo appreciated Piper trying to lighten up the mood. It had been so morose in the ship lately after Percy and Annabeth's fall. It was almost suffocating.

Piper sighed and moved to stand next to him, joining him in staring over the horizon. She took his hand and held it in hers. Leo felt her head rest on his shoulder and he smiled a small smile. Only Piper got to see him like this, and these days, the times when he couldn't sleep and stayed here were getting more frequent.

"We could pull a stop and I can get some beer for us, you know."

Leo turned to his best friend, amusement starting to flicker on his face. "I know you can, but we've got enough problems on our hands. An arrest for underage drinking won't fit there anymore."

Piper shrugged. "It was an idea. I never said it was good."

"When this is over, Beauty Queen, I'll let you charmspeak those suckers to let you get some beer."

"Which suckers are we talking about?"

"Up to you."

Piper's colour changing eyes danced with mischief as she let silence drift over them. Leo's smirk started to slip, and he was sure Piper noticed.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," started Piper, her voice smooth and gentle, unlike the teasing tone she had earlier. "It's not your fault at all."

"I can't help it, Pipes. I can't help myself from thinking that I caused this. That I could have done something. That it's my fault they're gone." Panic started to overtake his voice, but Piper put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her.

"Calm down, Leo," she said. There was no charmspeak at all in her voice, but Leo still calmed down a bit. He swallowed.

"I miss them, Piper. I miss them so much it hurts. And... every time I think of them, I think of the rest of you. What if something happens to any of you and I could have done something to save you? I couldn't- I _wouldn't_ be able to handle it if.. if you..." his voice cracked and a tear slid down his cheek. Piper wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her back. Leo could feel her own tears dripping on his shoulder. He held on to her as they both began crying. She was his best friend, and he was hers. "I'm sorry, Pipes. I am so sorry."

"What are you talking about, Repair Boy? I-"

"That's the thing!" said Leo, grabbing his hair. "I'm a Repair Boy, but I feel like I've done nothing but break and destroy everything!"

"That is a lie and we both know it."

"I'm just so so sorry."

Piper shook her head. "You have nothing- _nothing_ at all to apologise for," she said firmly. "We have all made mistakes, but this is not one of yours. You built a freaking ship for us, okay? You are one of the cleverest people I know-"

"Don't tell Annabeth that. Oh wait, _you can't._ Because they're not here," he said bitterly, a pained expression on his face.

Piper's eyes darkened, but softened again. "I'm telling the truth. There's no reason for me to lie. You're brave, you're strong, you're _Leo Valdez,_ for gods' sake. You're insanely amazing, and I hope to gods you know that. I'll beat up whoever says otherwise."

Leo was quiet for a moment, thinking about her words. And then-

" _Gracias, mi hermana_."

Piper blinked, bewildered. "What did you say?"

Leo wiped his tear-stained cheeks and pulled out a handkerchief for her to wipe hers. " _Gracias, mi hermana_ ," he repeated. Leo felt a smile growing on his lips as he beheld Piper's puzzled and surprised expression. He honestly was not meaning to say that, but it felt right. He knew in his heart that what he said was true.

"Based on the little Spanish I took in school, I know that means, _Thank you, my sister._ " Fresh tears sprang in Piper's eyes as a smile grew on her face as well. She pulled him into an even bigger hug and squeezed him. Hard.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, wincing as she pulled away from him. "Jeez, Beauty Queen, you're stronger than you look."

Piper ignored his comment. Instead, she wrapped him into a gentler hug. "You're the best brother ever," she whispered to him.

Leo smiled, a genuine smile that he felt hadn't crossed his face in ages. Then a smirk replaced it. "Of course I am, I took a special course in brotherology."

"Way to ruin the moment, Repair Boy."

"I-"

"You deserve that title, you know. _Repair Boy_. But I hope you know that's just a nickname. Because you're way, way more than that."

Leo nodded. "Thank you, Pipes. You're more than just a Beauty Queen too."

Piper sighed and looked down. "It... it hasn't been so easy for me too, you know? I feel like I'm the most useless out of all of you."

"You are the farthest person from useless I know," said Leo. "I mean, you can talk people into giving you free food! How cool is that?"

"Hot."

"Right."

Piper's lips tugged upward. " _Merci, mon_ _frère_."

"French for _Thank you, brother,_ " Leo said knowingly. He smiled. "I like it."

"I love you, Leo," said Piper.

"That's too much _queso_ , _hermana_."

Piper chuckled and stuck her tongue out. "There's no such thing as too much _queso_."

Leo laughed. "Of course there isn't."

He slung an arm around her and they both watched the horizon together.

"I love you too, Piper."

It was a few seconds of peace and quiet until Piper tapped her chin and faced him. "Were you serious about the beer?"

Leo scoffed and put a hand to his chest. "Why would I be joking about that?"

"Good. Thought so," she smirked, her eyes smiling with delight. She faced the horizon again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're the best sister ever," Leo said.

Piper turned to him once more. "I would expect so, I majored in sisterology."

"Whoever taught that class was one hell of a teacher."

"You can say that again."

"Whoever taught that class was one hell of a teacher."

Piper rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, though she was smiling. "You're insane, _frère,_ you know that?"

"I know, _hermana_ ," he said as his eyes twinkled again.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Thank you so much for reading. Please review, that would be greatly appreciated! Stay tuned for the next pair: Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arrellano and Nico di Angelo. I hope you have a wonderful day :)**

 **~Rosefire8**


End file.
